


Prison changes a lot of things

by Loup1322



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup1322/pseuds/Loup1322
Summary: Billie/Mike short fanfic where Mike and Billie are in prison. Smut warning.





	Prison changes a lot of things

Mike's POV:

 

 

After a night at the bar, Billie and I got into a fight because some guy called me a fag, I know it's stupid but we were both really drunk. And well... It didn't end well. Billie was so mad that he punched the guy in the stomach, but the thing is that he was near a metro entrance and fell down the stairs which broke his spine and left him paralyzed for the rest of his life. So here we are with one year of prison each, because of course I didn't want to tell that Billie did it and he was to drunk to really remember what happened.

 

 

First day at prison:

 

Two guards took us to our cell, fortunately we were able to convince the prison director to let us be in the same cell. Only two bunk beds and a bench were in the room.

 

-Okay now you are free to go, the cells are locked at night and there's no toilet in them so make sure you go before 21h.

-Thanks sir. I replied.

 

Billie hadn't said a word since we were there and he looked intimidated by the place.

 

-You okay Beej?

-Uh... yeah I guess, I just hope the fans won't mind Green Day's hiatus...

 

I knew it wasn't really what was on his mind, but I figured he didn't want to talk right now. We stayed in the cell for most of the day and only got out to eat dinner which Billie devoured like if he not eaten in days. One more proof that there was something bugging him because he always got hungry when he was upset. When we got back to the cell, a tall bald man with tattoos everywhere was lying on one of the bunks.

 

-Oh my new roommates! So why are you two there? Murder? Drugs? Rape? I'm there for the last one by the way. Oh and my name is Joseph. He said with a psycho grin.

-It's none of your fucking business you fucking bastard! Billie said.

 

He looked really mad, probably because rape is a more than horrible thing, but I could be wrong.

 

-Calm down little pipsqueak I was just curious. Joseph said with a fake innocent face.

 

I saw that Billie was about to jump on him and he honestly didn't stand a chance so I grabbed his shoulder and he calmed down at my touch, he always did and I liked that. When it was about 8h30, I went to the bathroom leaving Billie Joe with Joseph, which was a big mistake because when I came back he had pinned Billie (who was shaking like a leave) on the wall. And he was putting his dirty hands all over him. There was no way I was going to let him carry on with that, Billie was mine! Well... at least I wished he was.

 

-Let him go right now! I growled, anger boiling inside of me.

 

Maybe I was scary enough or maybe the guy was just a big baby with a tough mask, but he immediately let go of Beej and went back on his top bunk. We did the same, Billie on the bottom and me on the top one. Soon the light went off and a guard came to lock the door. Joseph kept glancing at Billie, probably to scare him. And it worked because ten minutes after the light went off, I heard Billie climb the ladder off my bed.

 

-Are you alright Beej?

-Well ya know... the guy is kinda scaring me, can I sleep with you?

 

Even if it was really dark I could have sweared  I saw a little blush on his cheeks, cute.

 

-Of course man, come here.

 

I shifted a bit to make him space and to my surprise he squeezed his skinny body against me like when we were kids and he had nightmares.

 

-Ew fags! I'm so much going to ask for a change of room tomorrow!

 

Oh man this Joseph was getting on my nerves! I was about to reply but I noticed that Billie was already asleep making a faint snore sound. He looked so cute and innocent when he was sleeping, pretty far from the broken and rebel man he was when he was awake. I passed my hand into his fluffy black curls a couple of times and fell asleep. The next morning, they took Joseph to another cell and it cheered up Billie a little. We went to the cafeteria for breakfast when the guards unlocked our cell.

 

-I can't believe they don't have coffee in here!

-Don't complain too much Mikey, at least there's enough food, and it's not tasting too bad. Billie said with his mouth full of whatever he was eating.

 

-Yeah at least...

 

When we were done eating they took us to different places for cleaning duty. I was assigned to collect leaves outside and Billie to clean the dishes.

 

 

Time skip

 

Everyday for four months looked the same, breakfast, cleaning duty, lunch, free time and dinner. It was boring but at least I didn't get in much trouble. I was spending my free time at the prisons gym since I wasn't allowed to have my bass here. And Billie... well he was not getting any better, he was spending all his free time in the cell, just lying on the bed. I tried to get him to tell me what was on his mind but he just got angry at me for "not minding my own business". He didn't came back in my bunk even when he was having nightmares. It looked like he was angry about something but I couldn't tell what. And it was enough, I decided to confront him, he was showering right now so he wouldn't be able to escape, perfect. When I got to the shower room there was only one stall occupied and I could see Billie's hair poking out of it. I took my big orange suit off and headed to the stall across his and turned the water on. It was still hot at this time of the day so I washed myself slowly waiting for Billie Joe to get out of his stall. Five minutes went on and finally he turned the water off and I did the same. I tied my towel around my hips and got out of my stall to see a very naked Billie at me like a deer in the headlights.

 

-Billie?!

-Oh! Uhhh... I forgot my towel and didn't hear you...

 

He hurried to the lockers to grab a towel and I stood there in awe... I already had seen Billie naked but something was different... His once bony and skinny body because of drugs was now kinda chubby, not fat, just healthy looking. Some people would've called it ugly because he didn't have apparent abs, but I found it perfect... and sexy. I couldn't help it and started to imagine what it would be to grab that plump ass and kiss his pouty lips. I was lost in those thoughts when Billie spoke.

 

-Uh... Mikey? You have a little... problem down there...

 

I glanced down to see an obvious boner under my towel.

 

-Oh... Uh... never mind, you changed a lot Beej! I said trying to change the subject.

 

Bad idea. Billie's face filled with anger.

 

-IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT I GAINED ALL THIS WEIGHT AND THAT I BACAME UGLY! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T TELL THE JUGES I DID IT?! You're in prison by my f...fault now... He started sobbing.

 

So that was the thing on his mind!I got closer and hugged him carefully, my boner still there I didn't want to upset him more.

 

-Oh Billie... I thought you were too drunk to remember what happened... I did it because... I love you and... I find you the opposite of ugly man... you look healthy and... sexy!

 

What the hell had I just said?! Crap I didn't mean to tell him all that!

 

-You... you love me? He said in disbelief and... hope?

 

-Uh... yeah?

 

I closed my eyes waiting for a punch but it didn't happen. Instead, a pair of lips crushed mine and hands wrapped behind my neck. I didn't even took time about it, only one thing mattered, Billie Joe Armstrong my best friend and secret crush for years was kissing me! I took him in my arms and he wrapped his legs around my hips making my towel fall on the floor. I carried him to the nearest stall, my lips still attached on his and closed the door. I pinned him on the wall kissing him roughly and a small moan escaped his lips, so I took the opportunity to enter my tongue in his mouth. I used one of my hands to untie his towel and bucked my hips against his making our dicks rub together. I was feeling like my belly would explode of pleasure, I cupped Billie's plump ass with my hands and proceeded to suck and bite his neck to leave hickeys. He bucked his hips and moaned.

 

-Fu...fuck me Mike!

-You bet I will! I growled bitting on his ear.

-And don't be gentle. He said in a sexy husky voice.

 

Not wanting to wait more because I was already getting close I pushed my cock in his entrance not even fingering him before. Billie hissed in pain but bucked his hips to signal me to continue. He was so fucking tight that I had trouble trusting in him.

 

-F..fuck Billie! You're so tight!

-Ahh Mike! Faster! He said as I hit his prostate.

 

I trusted in and out of him slamming my hips against his ass faster and rougher each time.

 

-Ahhh!... M..Mike.. I.. I'm close!

-Hmph... me too!

 

I slammed back in Billie making him come all over our chests and trusted a few more times to come too. It was pure bliss!

 

-Oh man... Billie I love you... I said still panting.

-I love you too Mike...

 

 

 

AN: The end! I might do a sequel if you guys want to, just let me know in the comments! ;)


End file.
